Fallout: Equestria - Child of the Stars
] Fallout: Equestria - Child of the Stars is a Fallout: Equestria side story written by DraconicXeno. The story can be read on FiMFiction. It can also be found here on Deviantart. Plot Synopsis Dragonfire, a confident mercenary mare hardened by a lifetime living upon the decrepit corpse of a nation long since desolated, takes her life as it comes. Time passes her by easily enough in the dust bowl known as the southwest. She could almost say her life is perfect, so long as the ghost of a past plagued with sorrow, tragedy, and death doesn't catch up with her. Yet that life that was so close to perfection and yet so far is turned upside down when Dragonfire accepts one job too many. It starts off simple enough, but little does she know that she is more special than she had realized—so much so that somepony lurking in the shadows has been waiting for her for a very long time, and now they will stop at nothing to fulfill their age-old goals. Now with only the help of her new ragtag group of friends, Dragonfire must trek across the wasteland in search of an answer that has plagued the minds of ponies since the dawn of civilization. In the end only one thing becomes clear; however, the secret to the origin of ponykind may prove to be its most deadly. Setting While not explicitly stated in the story yet, it is believed that the events of Child of the Stars take place only a few years, to perhaps even only months before the events of the original story. It is also mentioned that the story takes place in the southwestern part of post-war Equestria, in the middle of a harsh desert area referred to as the south Marejarvie, or more commonly The Dust Bowl. Characters Main Characters Dragonfire Dragonfire is a wastelander that has lead a less that straightforward life, turned mercenary. She is very experienced with most common aspects of the wasteland, and knows how to stay alive. She has shown an affinity for weapon and armor modification (boasting her own arsenal of custom gear, including a heavily modified laser rifle know as the Saddle Blaster) and is not afraid to mess with any pieces of equipment she can find. Furthermore, her personality has been shown to be very brash and confident, as well as incredibly flirtatious as she is clearly promiscuous, to the point of heavily boasting the number of brief relationships she has been involved in. She often uses this (as well as her looks) to manipulate others into getting what she wants, not to mention uses it to demand a very high amount of respect and uphold her reputation. Her tongue is also sharp, and she seems all too aware of what she can, and can not, get away with and talk her way out of. However, it is hinted that most of this brisk and confident outward appearance is merely a mask for her true feelings, as it is shown that, despite theses traits, she has a very strong moral code. She has been shown assisting others in need, often using the line it's only okay to kill monsters. This is evident by her freeing of the slaves in chapter two when a conflict could have been potentially avoided. There is also her slaying of the young dragon Vanator, while desperately defending the town of Churn. It is suspected that this is once again down to suppressed feelings, most notably a need to redeem herself for past failures, that as of yet, remain unknown. Lastly, she seems to have a rather strange view of foals, and the whole maternal concept in geranial, going as far as to call her weapons her children in some cases. While this has not been fully explored as of yet, it is suspected that she may suffer from a form of infertility (hints from her internal monolog suggest as much), and once again this may lend to why she feels she has failed herself in some respect. As far as appearance goes, she is a white unicorn mare with a blue mane and tail, both of which are marked my cyan streaks. Her cutie mark appeasers as a flared draconic wing made from blue crystal and wrapped in cyan fire. As for why she has this cutie mark, is not yet known. ] Star Strike Star Strike is a large earth pony stallion with a gray coat and black mane. His body is described as being cover by scars and his cutie mark being of a red comet. Introduced as Dragonfire's partner, the two forming a team on mercenary jobs, his personality is not very heavily explored. From what we have seen he appears to be more carefree about the wasteland then most. That said, he is far from careless, and often the more level-headed than her partner. His size and fierce looking appearance seem to earn him a great deal of respect (unlike his partner who uses looks and seduction to be manipulative). This is only bolstered be the description of his armor, the likes of which is fully plated serrated metal and supports both Mini-gun and a Flamethrower. We do learn that he has helped defend the town of Churn several times, as well as a mention of a time he saved some foals. This proofs his has a good moral compass, and is willing to go out of his way to help others (although it is suggested me need more persuading to do so then Dragonfire) All else we know, is that when Dragonfire first met him he may have been far more aggressive and forwards, yet we get very few details other than the fact she dealt with him easily. Not much else is know about the character, other than the fact that he is now incredibly loyal to Dragonfire and vice-versa. The pair of whom are mention to be intimately related (heavily sexual), yet not in love. This goes as far as Dragonfire reffering to sex as his payment, and that he is the only one free to treat her in such ways. Cherry Pin Cherry Pin is the shy mare rescued from the slaver boss Mister Red during the latter part of chapter two. As far as we know Cherry was captured be the slaver while attempting to rescue her friends Sweet Sun and Sugar Cube, and is now constantly blaming herself for being so careless and the death of her friends. It is suggested that three mares were working for the bar owner (and ex-slaver) Cocktail in the town of Buck. While referred to as waitresses by Cocktail and the other town residence, it is strong implied that all three mares were being pressured into prostitution by Cocktail, something Dragonfire strongly disagrees with as seen when she confronts Cocktail. Latter on it is reviled that Cherry lost her family, and makes reference to her parents, two sisters and baby nephew. It is not know what happened to them , but it is very strongly suggested they are no longer alive. Cherry reveals this to Dragonfire as the two are talking to one another about what makes them happy, further adding to the fact that Dragonfire has started treating Cherry like the foal she can't have. In appearance, Cherry Pin is a unicorn mare with cherry pink coat and darker pink mane. Her eyes and magic are lime green and her cutie mark is depicted as being a golden key with a pink flower for a handle, possibly because of her skill with lock and lock picking. Minor Characters Griddle Griddle is a small, green earth pony with swampy green mane, who is the employer of both Dragonfire and Star Strike. She is also the leader of the town of Churn, as well as the employer of all of the other mercenaries that call the location home. Furthermore, she appeares to have many connections, as evident by her ability to provide contracts. She is displayed as a very organized individual with an obsession with hoarding things, going as far as to have a small bunker full of what Dragonfire refers to as unless junk. In addition, she also seems to be very cautious, even to the point of being somewhat paranoid, this is evident by her numerous guards and personal bodyguard (the likes of which she apparently changes regularly) Griddle is the one to give Dragonfire the job that ended up changing her life, yet so far it is not clear whether she was aware of what she was doing. Other then this the only feather worth mentioning is the scar she bears on her face. Described as being in the shape of a grill it is suggested that she may have burned herself on one, this is supported by her cutie mark, a grilled kebab, and the fact that many of the town folk say she once had a knack for cooking Radigator meat. Mr. Red A minor story villain in chapter two, Mr Red is a rather odd unicorn stallion in that he has very few features aside from a pale coat, red mane, tail, and eyes as well as a simple red square for a cutie mark, leading to assumptions that he may be some kind of experimental synthetic or clone. Appearing as the assigned leader of a reader gang in an Ironshod factory (assigned by exactly who is as of yet unclear, although it is suggested to be a larger slaver faction called the Brazens) There is evident tension between the raiders and their would-be leader, yet it is also suggested that the slaver and reader factions are working together by the line from Mr' Red "under new management." Regardless, after the slaver/raider takes Cherry Pin hostage in the factory's office, and is about to capture Dragonfire as well, he is promptly killed off when the former escapes. Distracted, Cherry Pin hits the stallions over the head with a photo frame allowing Dragonfire to kill him. Category:Fallout Equestria: Child of the Stars Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:In Progress Side stories